Of Wizards and Green Goo
by Chelwad
Summary: “To the next unfortunate soul that should have to clean this classroom, we send you our condolences. Sincerely, James Potter and Sirius Black.” Please R&R! :D


A/N: Please Read and Review :D  
  
"Merlin's beard, Granger! I'm going to be late!" Draco cried as soon as Snape's footsteps had dissapeared down the hall.  
  
Hermione stuffed her many books as hastily as Draco was, "It's not my fault you spilled my potion, ferret! And I've got to get to the Quidditch game too!" She exclaimed. Harry and Ron were going to kill her if she missed their first game.  
  
"But you're not playing in it mudblood!" He yelled and burst out of Snape's classroom.  
  
She was right at his heels, "Serve's you right then, Malfoy, I told you not to touch my potion!" She cried in her defense.  
  
He turned to her in anger, "I can't help it if you're clumsy, Mudblood! I can't miss my first bloody game!"  
  
"Then stop yelling at me and get to your game!" She exclaimed in annoyance.  
  
He glared at her but then shot off down the hall, running briskly even though they both knew he wouldn't make it in time.  
  
"Maybe he'll be so tired he'll fall off his broom," Hermione mumbled to herself and smirked slightly but hastened her steps aswell.  
  
Harry and Ron had been training nonstop so far; even though the school year had only just begun. The team had only just found new beaters to replace Fred and George too, so tensions were running high for this first game.  
  
She could now hear the crouds cheers above her clattering footsteps and made her way outside. She could just see Draco's platinum blonde hair dissapearing down the path and hoped the game hadn't already started.  
  
By now she had broken into a full run, and her heavy bag full of books didn't help any. She bounded up the stairs of the stadium, almost running into a group of first years. She looked around for Ginny or anyone she knew.  
  
"Over here, Hermione," Dean called and she grinned to him and came to sit down.  
  
"My my, Hermione late for something?" Seamus, who was sitting beside Dean teased.  
  
She shot him a reproachful look and eagerly looked down to the field. She saw Draco running out to the field hastily trying to smooth his now ruffled hair down. She smirked a bit and then found Ron and Harry looking up at the stands, seemingly searching for her.  
  
"Oy, Ron, Harry!" She cried standing up and trying to catch their attention.  
  
Ron was the first to see her and nudged Harry who looked up and grinned to her.  
  
"Nice to see you made it!" He called, not completely being droned out by the crowd. She grinned to them and sat back down. Madame Hooch looked impatient and started talking to each of the teams before Draco had even reached them.  
  
Soon both teams had shot off into the air and she let the two bludgers out, the quaffle, and lastly, the golden snitch.  
  
"And they're off! "Came Lee's voice over the loudspeakers. Hermione watched as Harry sat uncertainly for a moment on his broom, looking around when she saw a familiar bush of red hair dart beside him.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione cried as she saw her hit a bludger in the direction of a Slytherin, "As a beater?"  
  
Dean looked to her confused, "Yeah, she got the position last week,"  
  
"Where've you been, Hermione?" Seamus asked returning the confused look.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration, she vaguely remembered Ron saying something to her about it. Suddenly she remembered Ginny babbling about it earlier at breakfast, "Ah, how could I of forgotten?" She sighed to herself but looked up to the game.  
  
Ginny had just hit another bludger, at Draco this time and she was nearing where Hermione and the other two boys were sitting.  
  
"GO GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny flashed her a smile before zooming off in the direction of Angelia who had the quaffle.  
  
"There goes Angelia with the quaffle, she's almost there!" Came Lee's voice again, "Oh no, look, a bludger - and a brilliant block by Ginny Weasley! Living up to her brother's names she is!" He exclaimed. "There she goes! TEN POINTS FOR GRYIFFINDOR!"  
  
Gryiffindor's side roared with applause and screaming as the Slytherin keeper sulkingly threw the quaffle back into the game, aiming at Angelia's head a bit.  
  
The quaffle was passed a bit between the Slytherin chaser's and Lee's voice came through again, "Uh-oh, Ron Weasley better watch out looks like - Oh! A brilliant save by Ron!"  
  
Gryiffindor's cheers once again overrode the Slytherin's boo's and the game continued. It turned out to be quite nerve-racking, Ron had unfortunately let two other quaffles through but soon was keeping them out quite well. Gryiffindor had scored once more and it was a constant battle between beaters and chaser's. Everything seemed to be riding on the two seekers who were constantly zooming around the stadium.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Lee's voice finally rang through again, "And I think Potter's spotted the snitch!" He cried and everyone tried to see where Harry was. Hermione spotted him first, and he adorned a slight smirk and she knew what was about to happen.  
  
He and Ron had been practicing this stragtegy all summer. Once Harry saw the snitch, he would dive down in the opposite direction, trying to lead Draco away. The plan worked out well for that time and soon Draco was trailing him closely.  
  
She grinned as Harry pulled away but looked confused a split second later. He had lost the snitch, she thought regretfully. But an instand later, he was zooming towards the Slytherin crowd but instantly took a sharp turn and was now headed back towards them.  
  
The golden snitch was zooming along in its normal buzzing mannor and to Hermione's surprise, kept going straight at where she, Dean, and Seamus were sitting! She watched Harry's face turned into surprise as he found he was rapidly heading for her but was so close, he couldn't turn back then.  
  
He reached out and grabbed the snitch but seconds later crashed into the stadium. Most of the people had jumped out of the way in time and Hermione let out a small scream as Harry looked as though he were going to fall off the edge.  
  
She dashed up and with the help of Dean pulled him safely onto the bench, he ruefull watched as his broom zoomed down to the ground with a deafining crash. But he was soon standing up with the snitch trying to escape his grip and smiling at everyone.  
  
Lee's voice was estatic, "Did you see that ladies and gents?" He cried, "Crashed right into the audience but kept his hold! Might be bad though, I can't see his broom anywhere!"  
  
Harry grinned to her as Angelia rode up, "Get on, Potter." She said and he jumped on the broom and she flew them both down to the ground.  
  
Lee's voice was still booming through, "GRYIFFINDOR WINS! GRYIFFINDOR WINS! I can't believe it! Great game you guys!" he exclaimed. "And don't forget to order from Fred and George's joke shop -- " He began but the microphone was wrenched from him by Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Oy, Hermione, look at this," Dean said to her peering down over the side of the now-damanged stadium.  
  
She looked over and saw Harry's broom snapped in half, laying scattered about the ground. Seamus let out a groan and he and Dean exchanged hopeful glances and looked to Hermione.  
  
"Of course I can fix it," she said confidently, "I think," she mumbled, "But I've got to get down there before everyone else does, come on." She instructed grabbing her bags and the three trudged down the stairs.  
  
"What was that spell?" Hermoine said thinking in concentration, "Oh yes!" She exclaimed and mumbled a few words and the two boys watched in awe as the broom's pieces gathered together and were soon tightly jointed together. She examined it and found naught a crack in it and asked Dean to carry it.  
  
"When did we learn that in class?" Seamus asked as they made their way to meet up with Harry.  
  
"If you had read the book," Hermione said putting on her lecture voice, but before she could continue Ginny came rushing up to her.  
  
"Hallo Hermione! Wasn't it a great game! I can't believe how well I played!" She babbled on happily and Hermione smiled to her.  
  
"Is that Harry's broom?" She asked suddenly aware of what Dean was carrying. Hermoine nodded and Ginny grinned, "Great! He's already stressing over what he's going to do! I'll go get him!" She cried and dissapeared again.  
  
She returned with Ron and Harry moments later and found Harry supporting a wide grin. "Merlin's beard Hermione! Thanks!" He cried and despite his grungyness enveloped her in a tight hug. She grinned to him and then to Ron.  
  
"Great game Ron," she said to him and his ears turned a familiar shade of pink.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," he mumbled.  
  
By now Harry had taken his broom from Dean and was examining it. "Not a trace of it being broken in two! I bet it'll fly the same too!" He grinned and slung it over his arm.  
  
"I believe Butterbeers are in order!" Dean cried and they all laughed and trudged back up to the common room.  
  
Hermione and Ginny quickly found their favorite seats beside the fire as everyone chatted around them.  
  
"Here I hold the first catalouge of the Weasley's Joke Shop!" Lee cried jumping on the table. "And I have about fifty more, who wants one?" He said and many people scrambled over to grab one from him.  
  
By now Ginny was talking to Dean excitedly about the matcha and soon Ron and Harry appeared, Ron carried an extra butterbeer. "Here you go, 'Mione," he said and handed her one.  
  
"Thanks Ron," She grinned and took a sip.  
  
She listened as Ron and Harry began talking about the game and suddenly Harry looked to her, "How come you were late? Cleaning up Snape's classroom shouldn't of taken too long," he asked.  
  
She shrugged and smiled a bit, "Did you notice who was late also?" She grinned.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said smugly, "And Madame Hooch wasn't too happy about it either. Took ten points from Slytherin right at the spot."  
  
"Nice game, Ron, 'Arry," came Neville's voice from behind them. The three looked up and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Neville, how's that project for Professor Sprout going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! Great! I think I might even ask her if I can put some of my Retizal Violets in the greenhouse!" He grinned and soon dissapeared into the crowd.  
  
Many people were looking excitedly at the twin's catalogue's and Ron was gaping. "Blimey, Fred and George are going to get hundreds of galleon's just from the school!"  
  
The other two agreed and after Hermione had downed the last of her butterbeer, told the two she was going to go ahead and go up to bed.  
  
"Already, 'Mione? It's only just eleven," Harry protested but she shook her head and yawned.  
  
"Goodnight you two," She said and began her way up the stairs.  
  
She was awoken by Angelia shaking her violently, "Hermione, wake up! The Slytherin's broke in!" she exclaimed and Hermione promptly jumped out of bed, pulling on a robe. She followed Angelia down and gaped at what she saw.  
  
Green banners were everywhere, all saying the same thing, "May the Snake Bite the Lion." With that, a greenish slime was spread all over the walls and she spotted Harry and Ron already down there, looking greatly dishevled.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione cried as she made her way to them, but went a little too quickly. She slipped on a patch of the green stuff and landed promply on her backside.  
  
"Blimey, you alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked hastily and pulled her up.  
  
"I'm fine," she grumbled and tried to wipe some of it off. "But anyways, what happened?" She asked again.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said looking around at the mess and cringing. "Ron reckons that they got it out of a first year," at that Ron nodded profoundly, "But no one really knows."  
  
Hermione scowled, "It's a mess," she said, also cringing, but this time it was at the slime that had just dripped down and landed on the floor, grazing her face a bit. She crinkled her nose up and swiftly wiped the green goo off her face and turned back to them.  
  
"We need to do something before everyone else wakes up." Harry said, his gaze flickering to the stairs where already a few people were trooping down to see what was going on.  
  
Hermione thought a moment but soon pulled her wand out of her pocket. "I think I know a spell to get rid of the slime," She began.  
  
"Well let's have it!" Ron cried.  
  
She bit her lip an pointed to the slime, "Reversio Stukkio," she said and with the blink of an eye, the slime dissapeared.  
  
The two grinned to her, "But what about those?" Harry asked motioning t othe banners.  
  
Hermione was about to open her mouth when another voice came behind them and the banners now said, "Congrats Gryiffindor!" She turned around and grinned to Ginny.  
  
"But where'd you learn that?" Ron asked looking at his wand in a hopeless mannor.  
  
"I told you to pay attention Professor McGonagal's class," Hermione said huffing slightly.  
  
Ron began to open his mouth but Harry spoke hasitly before an argument broke out. "Let's go eat breakfast, ok?" He suggested.  
  
She and Ron nodded and the set out of the common room, and as they grew nearer to the great hall, Hermione began to wear a slight smirk. They soon began to hear murmurings that turned into shouts as they entered.  
  
The Slytherin's table was covered in the now-familiar green goo and Hermione tried to look surprised, but Ron and Harry weren't having any trouble.  
  
"What's gotten into you this year, 'Mione?" Ron said supressing a laugh as they went to go sit down at their normal spots.  
  
She only smiled, apparently pleased with herself and began eating.  
  
"Quidditch practice in thirty minutes," Angelia said to the two boys as she passed them and Ron groaned.  
  
"That means we only have fifteen to eat," he said looking at his food helplessly.  
  
Hermione was lost in concentration for a moment but then looked up to both of them with slightly pleading eyes. "I thought we were going to help Hagrid with his plans for this year." She began.  
  
"Don't worry about it 'Mione, he can do it himself." Ron said biting into a biscuit.  
  
"I suppose," she said, her eyes now downcast, "It was just you're always practicing," she mumbled looking at her feet.  
  
She looked up to find Harry watching her, "You know how it goes, 'Mione, between studying, homework, and Quidditch, we just," he stopped short obviously not sure what to say.  
  
Ron was now watching her too and she nodded, "I know," she said and tried to go back to her food, trying not to notice the looks Ron and Harry were giving each other.  
  
By now the whole Hall was buzzing about what was covering the Slytherin's table and it wasn't long until Snape was striding up to Gryiffidor's table. Hermione saw Ron and Harry give him a death glare but it wasn't them he was after.  
  
"Ms. Granger, come with me if you will?" He asked.  
  
"Why Hermione?" Ron exclaimed quickly in her defence.  
  
Snape's eyes flickered to him, "Because I believe she has some cleaning up to do." He said cooly.  
  
"But how do you know she even did it?" Harry bursted out.  
  
Snape sneered at him, "She's the only Gryiffindor that has the intellienge to do a spell such as this one." He said sending meaningful glances towards the two boys.  
  
"But -- !" Ron began.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Snape's voice said coldy, "Would you like to join us?" He spat.  
  
"RON! QUIDDITCH!" Came Ginny's voice from down the table.  
  
Ron sulked but turned to stare at his food. Harry had also opened to say something but shut it quickly and looked down to his food aswell, avoiding Hermione's disbelieving expression.  
  
Snape led Hermione to the front of the Great Hall but paused, "Wait here Ms. Granger." He said and smoothly walked over to the Slytherin table. She couldn't hear what he was saying over the volume of the Hall, but it looked as though he were talking to Draco.  
  
Sure enough, Draco soon stood up, looking disgruntled, and followed Snape to where she was standing.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand and both Draco and Hermione flinched but he only sneered at them and turned to the Slytherin table. "Reversio Trasisitous." He said and the slime dissapeared.  
  
"Now if you two will follow me." He demanded more than suggested and started swiftly towards his classroom. Draco and Hermione glared at each other a few times and hurriedly followed Snape.  
  
He entered his classroom and faced the two students, "Now, since you two seem to be so fascinated with slime, I would like you to clean my room," he paused, "All of it, by hand." He said and held out his hands for their wands.  
  
Hermione swifly handed her's over, but Draco was a bit more hesistant.  
  
"But Professor Snape, I didn't - " Draco began.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you really think I would belive you had nothing to do with the raiding of the Gryiffindor's common room?" He said cooly, and took his wand as he began to walk out of the room. "Do not leave this room until you are finished." He sneered and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"But we don't have anything to use - " Hermione began but a large pile of rags and three buckets of water appeared on the desk infront of her. She sighed and looked to Draco who was positively fuming.  
  
"This is all your fault, Mudblood," he growled and sat on top of a table, not even bothering to grab a rag.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he just sat there.  
  
"What?" He sneered turning to her.  
  
"Didn't you hear Snape?" She cried, "We have to clean this room before we can leave!"  
  
He shrugged and stayed where he was, "Then get to it, Mudblood."  
  
She gaped at him, "I am NOT cleaning this whole room by myself. He assigned the task to us both." When he just sat there she sat on a desk opposite of him, "Fine, if you don't want to clean, I won't either. I'm in no hurry, Ron and Harry have Quidditch."  
  
At that his eyes got rather wide, "I forgot we had Quidditich practice today!" he paused and looked for a clock, "That means you only have an hour to clean this filthy place!"  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him, "I only have an hour? Oh no, you're cleaning too."  
  
He crinkled his nose, "Never,"  
  
About half an hour later he was getting desperate, "Fine Mudblood! You clean the back and I'll clean the front!" He exclaimed and jumped off the table. She smiled to herself and walked to the back of the rooms, carring a bucket and a few rags. She cringed as she sat down onto the floor, she was going to need a long shower after this adventure.  
  
She sighed and dipped a rag into the water and slowly started rubbing down the floor. It was quite a tedious task, the room probally hadn't been cleaned for a good hundred years and the filth was coming off in large sections on her rag.  
  
She dipped the rag back into the water and started rubbing down the floor again when she uncovered, what looked to be, a word. She furrowed her brow and rubbed harder, but it wouldn't come off.  
  
As she continued to clean the floor she found the word said, what looked to be, "Potter," She gasped slightly and Draco looked up from what he was cleaning.  
  
"What is it Mudblood?" He sneered.  
  
"Nothing," She said quickly and hastened to clean the area around the name. After about ten mintues of vigirous work, she had sufficently cleaned the area around it and sat back and read the message.  
  
"To the next unfortunate soul that should have to clean this classroom, we send you our condolences. Sincerely, James Potter and Sirius Black."  
  
She frowned sadly for a moment in Sirius' memory but quickly continued cleaning the space around it. She would have to tell Hary about this. 


End file.
